Light and Shadow
by Venas
Summary: Team 7 gets a new mission...FROM A MECHANICAL BIRD! Naruto, Sakura, and Kakkashi discover that some of the darker parts of the previous war have created their own light.   I don't own anything.  T rating is mainly for language, just beause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**| WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR/DISCLAIMER |**

This is a work of complete and total fiction, obiviously, and I don't own anything. There is also mild cursing.

My very first fanfiction I ever wrote completely by myself and I tried my hardest to make it good ( so please don't critique my work TOO hard ). I used a combination of several of my favorite mangas and animes, focusing mainly on the complete total random time setting in the Naruto world ( because let's face it, you can't figure out the time period in that series [^_^] ) after the time skip, so Sasuke isn't in this. To name a few of my, I guess the word is references, I used: Naruto (of course), Gundam Seed, D., Spiral, Beyond Beyond, plus a few others. I wrote this just for fun, and hope if anyone else reads this, likes reading it as much as did writing it.

| Please enjoy my first solo attempt at fanfiction. |

* * *

><p><strong><span>PRELUDE<span> **

(set at night, in a hotel room. a young girl stares out a window and sings quietly into the night...)

"...In this quiet night...I'm waiting for you..." (a tear slides down her cheek and says under her breath) "Oh Kira, I wish you could be here with me now..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE<span>**

In the village of Konoha the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, is going through massive amounts of paperwork.

"BIRDI~"

Tsunade: "Hmm?"

Looking behind her to look out her office window she catches sight of a brightly colored bird before it flys swiftly through the window and lands lightly on her desk.

Tsunade: "What the?"

It was unlike any bird she had ever seen. It had no flesh or actual feathers yet it WAS a bird. It moved like one, had wings like one, even it's green body was that of a bird's. It had yellow tail 'feathers', and a green and yellow head and wings, with a 'feather' sticking out from the top of it's head, along with red eyes, silver feet, and a gold beak. It hopped around a bit and it's eyes wheeled around the room taking everything in, then it turned it's head toward Tsunade and opened it's beak.

BIRDI(out comes the voice of a young girl): "Hello Miss Hokage. I hope my Birdi found you safetly. I'm in terrible need of your assistance and can't say much over such an insecure line. Please, we absolutely must meet! It is of the utmost importance! Use Birdi. He can guide you to me. . . That is. . . If you will find it alright to help me, if not just send him back. I can't really give you my full name so I'll just end this with: Sincerely yours, Miss Clyne."

And with that it's beak closed and it sat itself on the corner of her desk, as if to sleep.

~ Two hours later. ~

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto of team 7 walked into Tsunade's office and all three spotted the odd bird.

Kakashi: "Well well. . ." He walks up to the desk and reaches out to touch it.

Birdi wakes up, flits around the desk for a second, then twitches it's head and wings and settles down to examine the new trio.

Naruto: "What the hell is it?" [=^~^=]

Sakura: "It's a bird of course. . . Right M'Lady?"

Tsunade: "As far as I can tell, yes. And it's also the key to your next mission." Looking at Birdi. "Please repeat the message to them."

Birdi looks to Tsunade then to team 7 and opens it beaks.

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "Hello Miss Hokage. I hope my Birdi found you safetly. I'm in terrible need of your assistance and can't say much over such an insecure line. Please, we absolutely must meet! It is of the utmost importance! Use Birdi. He can guide you to me. . . That is. . . If you will find it alright to help me, if not just send him back. I can't really give you my full name so I'll just end this with: Sincerely yours, Miss Clyne."

All the members of team 7 were dumbstruck.

Tsunade: *sigh* "Yes the thing did speak, and yes it just gave you your mission. You three will follow it to this, Miss Clyne, and bring her back here. Something tells me she's no ordinary stranger."

Naruto: "And how excatly are we suppossed to follow it back to her?"  
>Tsunade: [ T_T ] "I imagine you just ask it."<p>

Kakashi: "Agreed. It seems similar to that of Pakun."

Naruto: "Oh! You mean like Gamakichi and that giant slug Grandma Tsunade can summon!"

Kakashi: "Excatly. Although I never seen one like this before..."

Sakura: "I guess we'll just have to ask Miss Clyne when we see her."

Kakashi: "Alright we'll meet in a hour at the main gate"

~ Hour later at the main gate. ~

Naruto: "Alright let's get going and find this Clyne girl!" [=^O^=]

Birdi, who was sitting on Kakashi's shoulder, perks up hearing this and jumps into the air and flys off.

Kakashi: "Looks like we are gonna have to be fast."

The three of them run after Birdi.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

The next day mid-afternoon, team 7 talks while chasing the bird.

Naruto: "Damn! This bird's fast!"

Sakura: "Yeah, and it doesn't seem to need a break either. It only seems to stop to let us rest or catch up!"

Kakashi: "Judging by the distance we've covered and how the bird has started to descend closer to the ground, Miss Clyne seems to be close by now."

Sakura: "If I remember correctly we are approaching the town Anima."

Naruto: "Anima?"

Kakashi: "It's a place famous for it's wildlife and celebrations of all types of animals. Hence the name Anima. It's in quite the secluded neck of the woods and has a great river going straight through the town."

Naruto: "Hey! I hear running water! We must be getting close!"

Within 30 minutes they could see the town and Birdi had decided to rest on Kakashi's shoulder, as they slowed Birdi's mouth opened again.

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "Thank you. Since you decided to help I'll give you more information regarding, at least, how you should find me. Since by this time I will have moved to a different location-"

Naruto: "Great! Why'd she go and do that?"

Sakura: " She must feel she's in real danger! Now hush!"

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "I am terribly sorry for making this more difficult but I have no choice on this matter. I have to stay hidden. The party I'm traveling with however is in various spots around the area."

Sakura: "'Others'? If she's in danger and has bodyguards, why would she need us?"

Kakashi: "She never actually said they were bodyguards. . ."

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "Besides me there are five others. They will be traveling in pairs except for one who stays by my side at all times-"

Sakura: "Sounds like bodyguards. . ."

Kakashi: "Hmm. Yes. Which means this young lady is very important. . ."

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "I still can't give you any names, but I will say (and here she laughs) I don't think you will have trouble figuring out who they are. Just look for either the squirrel and the fox, or the cat and the dog."

Naruto: "HUH? Is she traveling with a pack of animals?"

Sakura: "Might explain why she chose this town to hide in. It wouldn't look odd to have animals around you here."

Birdi(out comes the voice of a young girl): "If you can't find them I believe they'll find you. Sincerely yours, Miss Clyne"

By this time they are only a few feet from the town.

Kakashi: "Well let's get looking for this squirrel and fox or this cat and dog."

As they step into town they are confronted with stalls, balloons, and all the makings of a festival with everyone wearing either animal masks, ears, (or in kid cases) costumes.  
>All of team 7 share the face of someone who just got one pulled over on them big time.<p>

Sakura: "NOW I see what she meant by those animal references."

Kakashi: "Something tells me this isn't gonna be as easy as she made it out to be. . ."

Naruto: "Who knows? Maybe it won't be THAT hard. . ."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One.<p>

I have a passion for crossovers. The first chapter doesn't show it yet but I'm going to be bringing a LOT of my favorite series. Chapters will vary from short to long, it all depends really.

If there is any questions just message me.

I know this doesn't really look like a story. The more I look at it the more it looks like a script. If it's a bother I'll rewrite it in actual story-format. Please tell me if it the writing style bothers anyone in the reviews. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER and AN

I don't own anything except the storyline. This is fanfic, it's already a given no one owns anything BUT the storylines.

Hope this is better than the last chapter, if you like it at all please review. I would love to hear people's opinion on this fanfic. I know it's not great for a first fanfic but I'm still proud of it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and they had no luck finding anyone.<p>

Naruto: "Still think it's not that hard Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura: "Maybe we're looking at this all wrong..."

Kakashi: "Sakura's right. Let's stand still and look around for them as in pairs, and not as individuals."

Even as he said this they all spotted a very obvious and yet un-obvious pair.

One was as tall as Kakashi but with long spiky purple hair that fell in long slivers down his face and purple eyes. He had a fox mask hanging from his waist and was wearing black pants and a black zippered shirt, that had one sleeve falling at the elbow on his left arm and no sleeve on his right, with white lines, and a hood a little less than half pulled over his head. Even without the mask, he carried an air around him that screamed fox in the hen house, and had a beautiful silver bracelet with a onyx stone on his left arm. He slyly flirted with all the girls near him and just looked confident.

The other one seemed to have the exact opposite personality. He was more than

a head shorter than the other with short,spiky auburn hair and eyes. And an air around him that screamed innocence and made him seem awkward and nervous.

Where the one's clothes were dark, his was white. The other's clothes seemed tight while this one's clothes were loose, with two dark ribbons across the stomach and another ribbon going all around the neck loose, and the sleeves billowed half over his right hand, the design at the end of the sleeve, while the left went down to his knees and had the design at the shoulder. The hood was pulled over more than half his head. Dark shorts with white lined designs the reverse of his shirt and knee high white socks, arrowed up in a dark design at the knee up to the edge of his shorts. While the other had boots, this one had dark shoes cut off at his ankles, and though he didn't have a mask or anything he did have a white squirrel on his left shoulder.

At the moment, the fox one was showing off and the squirrel one was trying his best to keep from nagging but failing miserably.

Team 7 shared looks of disbelief with an undercurrent of annoyance. The duo had been found a little too quickly after they gave up the original search. It was like you couldn't find them unless you were looking for the actual pair.

Kakashi: "...Something tells me we found the squirrel and fox pair..."

Sakura: "...They don't look like they could guard a rock let alone someone important..."

Naruto: "That's for sure!"

The squirrel on the small boy's shoulder chose that moment to look their way and had spotted Birdi on Kakashi's shoulder and was starting to act excited.

Sakura: "Looks like we have a match."

The squirrel got the boy's attention and now he was now looking over towards the trio, more specifically…

Small Boy: "Birdi! Dark, it's Birdi!"

The one called Dark finally seemed to hear the boy and stopped flirting to look over at the approaching group himself.

Dark looks over the three and, though lingering on Sakura for a few seconds, his gaze settles on Birdi and he grins. "Well well, so it is."

Dark strode towards them grinning followed closely by the smiling boy.

Dark: "It seems you all got the message. Nice to know there are others willing to lend out a helping hand!"

The small Boy rolled his eyes at his partner. "Honestly! I don't know how you manage to sound so rude when you aren't even trying to be!" Dark threw a glare at the boy before turning back to Team 7 with a charming smile.

Sakura smiles at the boy. "I know the exact same feeling!" She shoots a glance at her teammate Naruto.

Dark is now pouting and glared at the boy again. "Daisuke! Did you have to make me look bad to our new friends?"

Daisuke grins at Dark arrogantly, unlike before the nerves that had been so obivious around the boy were gone. "Who me? Never! You on the other hand do it to yourself on a regular basis."

Team 7 quickly realized these two were more than what they projected to others.

Sakura: "So you are friends of Miss Clyne?"

This seemed to sober the duo greatly, the mention of the girl making them seem to stand up straighter.

Both switched to more serious looks.

Daisuke: "Yes, but it's too open out here. Let's keep moving."

The pair start walking off with team 7 following closely behind.

Dark sighs but smiles at the group behind him sadly. "She really does hate making this so difficult for you all. Especially since you agreed to this meeting on some pretty open terms."

Kakashi smiled (though it was hard to tell for Dark, who wondered why the man had his face covered to the point you could only see one eye). "Let's just say Lady Tsunade could detect the sincerity in Miss Cline's message."

Birdi had already flown from Kakashi's shoulder to Daisuke's right, the squirrel was chattering happily to it on the boy's left, though the bird just seemed to stare at the squirrel.

Daisuke smiled but he kept his gaze forward as he talked. "Thank you though. We all would have understood if you had denied the request since it IS so vague. But we are terribly grateful to you all. This is just arranging a meeting to see if your leader will help us. You don't even know what we want help WITH."

The team exchanged glances, all three had noticed that the 2 hadn't once said who this Ms. Cline was or how important she was, that in and of itself sparked some ideas. And while Daisuke continued walking normally, Dark had been walking backwards starring at the group for awhile now. The whole time both boy's guards were up and their eyes scouting everywhere for signs of followers.

Dark looks toward Daisuke and grins evilly, saying: "By the way I'm doubling our bet."

Confused the trio looked at Daisuke who was smiling smugly at Dark.

Daisuke: "You really think they aren't already there waiting?"

Dark: "Those two are smart but not that smart."

Daisuke just shook his head and smiled.

Naruto was confused and getting irritated. Looking to Sakura he asks loudly, "What the heck are they talking about?"

As Sakura scowls at his rudeness she shrugs, and Daisuke laughs.

Dark looks at them and grins apologetically but at the same time not looking apologetic at all. "Sorry about that. We're just talking about a little wager we had started this morning on the off chance you did show."

Daisuke: "Which was more than likely since Birdi hadn't returned yet."

Dark: "The wager was that we both betted you'd find us and not the other two first-"

Daisuke: "But that we'd be the last ones back."

The two spoke like twins. As if they already knew what the other was gonna say easily.

Sakura: "Wait...I'm...somewhat confused..."

Naruto was even more irritated. "Psh! You aren't the only one..."

Sakura punched him hard to the head and yelled:"SHUT IT KNUCKLE HEAD!"

Daisuke laughed again easily, like he already was used to such behavior and just found it fun to watch, or listen to in his case since he kept his face forward and rarely looked back at the others. "You see I betted that the other two would spot you first but then head on back ahead of us to wait for us to find you or for you to spot us, while my partner here betted that we would find you first and beat them back but they would have a trap set up for us."

Dark mumbles seemingly to himself. "Something those two would definitely pull... Those scary genius freaks!"

Kakashi was curious. "So you both thought we'd find you first and not the others?"

Dark flashes that arrogant grin of his. "No offence meant but, you three don't look smart enough to find THOSE two monsters."

Not knowing how to exactly respond to that, they kept quiet the rest of the way, even when the duo started to go in circles...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER END<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Corner<p>

Me: In this chapter I brought in some new faces~

Dark: HEY! Why am I acting so weak to Daisuke!

Daisuke: Calm down Dark! (tries and restrain him)

Me: (pulls out masking tape and puts a big X over Darks mouth, while he struggles to remove it Daisuke let's him go and I glomp onto Daisuke) For fans of D N Angel, please don't kill me if I made Daisuke at a little too OC. Daisuke has always been one of my favorite characters but I always thought he needed to be a little more. . . Outgoing? Or at least more confident when he interacted with others, especially Dark.

Daisuke: Um, thanks?

(At this point Dark is pissed and start running to the computer, I casually trip him and he lands face first onto the ground. Before he can get up I let go of Daisuke and hog tie Dark with masking tape.)

Daisuke: Dark! You okay? (runs over to try and untie him)

Me: (ignoring Dark) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on bringing in some more faves of mine in the next chapter, here's a hint or 2 for anyone who cares!

1. They are the younger brothers of 'God' and the 'Devil'.

2. Fans of Detective Conan/Case Closed would LOVE this series, although the protagonist in 'this' manga series has a waaaay different personality to Shinnichi/Conan.

And 3. the most random clue you will probally ever see! (Walks over to Dark who Daisuke still can't get the tape off, puts a puppet on her hand of a blond pigtailed girl in a red school uniform and-) HIYONO PUUUUUUUNCH!

(A panicing Daisuke is trying to wake up an unconcious Dark unsuccessfully)

Me: And that's all for this chapter! (puppet on hand speaks) And the end of Hiyono's news report!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N and Disclaimer:** Yay! Chapter 3 is done! This was kind of a hard chapter to do. I wanted to make sure everything came out right and I have no clue if I was successful. Anyhow! I really hope you all enjoy this story. All I ask is this: PLLLLLLLLEEEAAASSSSE! Can you guys tell me how I'm doing? Maybe tell me if you like what I'm writing so far? It would very much be appreciated. Also if charaters are not acting themselves, please don't get angry. I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible but there will be times where I will purposely change a character's personality to fit the story I'm going for. When I do please don't get upset about it.

Oh! Almost forgot!

I do not own anything in this fanfic except the storyline, everything else is the personal property of the mangakas who created them. Please no one sue me! This story is just for entertainment! This is FanFic, no one owns anything here except their OCs and certain plots and storylines.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, and with the sun going down, they finally stop at a little inn on the outskirts of the town.<p>

Naruto, who's tired as hell from having going around in circles is grumbling profanities under his breath. "About damn time we stopped!"

Dark smiles but it doesn't really reach his eyes. "Sorry. I just hate to lose a bet."

Daisuke, even though he won, he keeps his face serious. "Not the time, later."

They walk in right pass the sleeping clerk, up the stairs, and to the furthest door on the right. It was a somewhat large room with three windows, the walls were a yellowish orange and the floor was a dark brown hard wood. To the far left was a door that obviously lead off to the bedroom. On the right side of the room there was two couches both against the wall, a chair, and a small table. On the left side of the room was a small kitchen with table and chairs off to the side. Inside, the group finds two others already waiting, one was even cooking; neither seemed shocked to see them.

The one at the table, drawing something the others couldn't see, stood up and beamed at the group. "It's about time you all showed up."

The two in the room were both just short of Dark's height. Like Dark and Daisuke, these two were pretty much opposites. The one cooking was calm and stoic while the other seemed to show every emotion he could think of. The one cooking seemed to look like any other attractive guy you'd walk right by, that is, if you didn't get a glimpse of his brownish hazel eyes, which seemed to see everything you didn't want them to see. His hair was various tones of brown and was cut long and awry in the front and layered in the back. At the moment he only seemed to care about the food he was preparing. The other was focused entirely on them, and he was anything but average. His hair was in various shades of light green and cut in tufts and layered. His eyes were the color of gold and had catlike pupils. His clothes were similar to Dark's color wise except he wore full on black and nothing else. He wore a tight no sleeved, v-neck shirt with close fitted black pants. The other one wore something similar, except his shirt had short sleeves and a folded collar and was a light blue; over it was a white apron. The two of them also had similar earrings; the odd one had 3 piercings in his left ear and 1 on the right all in silver, while the one cooking had them the other way around and all in burnished gold.

The odd one came right up to them and seemed ready to start chatting up a storm.

"I bet these two haven't even introduced themselves, well then again, neither have we." Doing a little wave and cocking his head to the side, he gives the three newcomers a pleasant smile. "Hello, my name is Hizumi Mizushiro, very nice to meet you three." Then he points to the one cooking. "My solemn and stoic companion over there with the dangerous looking cooking utensils is my partner Ayumu Narumi-YIPE!"

At that moment Hizumi had to dodge a very well thrown fork from said Ayumu. Who still kept on cooking like he didn't just try to hurt his friend with silverware, and without looking away from what he was doing.

Ayumu said in a low serious voice. "It's rude to point Hizumi."

Hizumi just laughs and throws back the fork, which he just pulled from the wall, which Ayumu catches in mid air, again, without looking up from what he was cooking.

Hizumi was making placating gestures, as to who they were for team 7 couldn't guess. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Ayumu's right of course. Anyway~! Moving on to the next duo!" His left hand reaches out and pulls Daisuke forward and his right does the same for Dark so that they are now both facing Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. "Now, the short one here is Daisuke Niwa and the tall one is Dark Niwa. And in case you missed it, they ARE brothers." [[A/N: Yes I know his last name is Mousy, but this is my storyline and it works out better for me if they have the same last name. Especially since in this case they don't share the same body but are separate beings, I needed them to have this bond so now they are brothers with the same last name.]]

Sakura was a little floored by this announcement. "For real?"

Hizumi, laughing, says, "Yeah I know, don't look related or anything alike do they? Please don't throw that at me Ayumu!"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all look toward Ayumu as he begins chopping vegetables with a very sharp looking knife into a salad.

Daisuke, who was used to the duo's dynamics with one another, moves away with Dark and heads back to door. "Make yourselves comfortable, and we'll be right back."

After Dark and Daisuke leave the room, Team 7 is looking at each other all slightly uncomfortable. Hizumi turns and goes to sit on one of the couches and gestures for them to follow suit.

Having nothing better to do and curious to see what this was all about they sat down on the couch. As they were seating themselves, Ayumu brought out the dishes full of food and set them on the large coffee table in front of them all.

Naruto and Hizumi share twin expressions of avid joy aimed at the spread Ayumu just finished. "Awesome!"

Kakashi amazed at just the quantity and quality looks to Ayumu who was counting out eating utensils. "This is quite a feast you made."

Hizumi is grinning happily. "Ayumu is a fabulous cook, and there is the added bonus that it's all healthy and good for you."

Sakura who had been worrying about the diet she just started a few days looks up at this in amazement and excitement. "Really?"

Ayumu shrugs like it really isn't that much of a big deal. "It's nothing really. Hizumi likes to eat a lot of unhealthy foods, namely mass quantities of meat, just to pick a fight with me."

Hizumi grins unrepentantly at his partner. "Nuh uh! I would never be that mean or sneaky."

As he says this, he reaches out to sneak a bite but gets his hand whacked by Ayumu.

Ayumu an eyebrow raised just looks at him and asks, "You were saying?" And Hizumi just laughs as he soothes his stinging hand. "Wait until they return."

Kakashi who was keeping an eye on his own knucklehead to make sure he didn't attempt a similar stunt as Hizumi, decided it might just be time to find out some of the whys and such for this mission. "Mr. Narumi-"

Ayumu starts pouring tea into 5 of the 9 cups he had set on the table and passes them out to everyone "Ayumu is fine."

Kakashi nods his head and continues. "Ayumu then. Could you now tell us who exactly asked for the Leaf village's help?"

Ayumu and Hizumi become quiet (or in Ayumu's case even more solemn). Hizumi's face becomes more serious and Ayumu straightens up from the drinks he just finished pouring to look at Kakashi.

Ayumu pulls over a chair from the table in the kitchen and sits placing his head on his clasped hands. "Hizumi and I, along with the others, come from a small island nation, known by a very few, called Orb."

Naruto confused asks. "Orb? What's Orb?"

Sakura shaking her head say. "I've never heard of it before."

Kakashi is slightly stunned and is stricken by an unknown but intense sadness. "...I have. But only rumors."

Ayumu nods at Kakashi. "I figured out as much. You participated in the last Great Ninja War?"

Kakashi nods, Ayumu then focuses mainly on Naruto and Sakura. "During the war, many were driven from their homes or forced to fight for their lives, or sacrifice themselves to perpetuate the lives of miserable excuses for human beings."

At this point Ayumu's eyes have closed as if he was seeing it now and trying to block it out, and Hizumi was staring at the ceiling with a sad look in his eyes and a twisted smile full of pain.

Sakura getting concerned but confused says. "...Excuse me but...You don't look old enough to have been in the war."

Hizumi barks out a laugh with a twisted expression. "You would think that." Looking at her with eyes filled with pain he asks, "Do you know what else they did to their prisoners back then?"

Kakashi starring intently at both Ayumu then Hizumi "Don't tell me, you both..."

Ayumu stares at his clasped hands. "It wasn't as bad as some of the others. But yes, we were experimented on."

Hizumi looking tired but still smiling that twisted smile, lays his forehead in his palm "So many kinds of tests. Experiments. . . Even years after the war supposedly ended the torture and pain never stopped..." Then out of the blue, a look of absolute bliss came to his face, even Ayumu was smiling peacefully. "But then our angel came, and saved us."

There was a knock at the door and as it opened both Ayumu and Hizumi stood up and bowed slightly at the hip, both were smiling slightly.

In walks a young girl a few inches taller than Daisuke, with long flowing, wavy, slightly lower than waist-length, pink hair. She wore a gold barrette, in the shape of two fairy [[A/N: I never really got how to describe that gold clip she always wears, if anyone has a better description let me know.]] wings, clipped onto the left side of her bangs. She wore an off the shoulder dress that ended a little past her knees, with a dark purple pleated skirt, the bodice was white and sloped down into a wide v where the skirt started and, unlike the skirt, close fitted, with two light purple rectangles, similar to the skirt, connected at the top edges, with two dark purple designs on them. Her eyes were a rich blue high-lighted with purple, and on her dainty feet she wore white, short heels. It wasn't just her feet that were dainty either, to the naked eye you would think she was just a small, fragile girl, but you only had to look at her for more than a second to see she was anything but glass. She wore a gold rectangular locket with ivy and wings etched on the front, on her left middle finger she wore a gold band with four stones woven in: a saphire, amethyst, topaz, and an emerald.

Her face held a serene expression and a small smile, and she walked like royalty: head held high and with confidence that absolutely radiated from her. In her hands she held the odd bird. She tilted her head and began to speak, showing that it was her voice that came from the bird. "Hello my friends. My name is Lacus Clyne. I am the leader of Orb. And I would greatly appreciate it if your village considered helping us."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S CORNER<strong>

**Me**: And another chapter bites the dust! In this chapter Ayumu and Hizumi were the stars.

**Hizumi**: Somehow by the end though Lacus becomes the main lead.

**Ayumu**: Technically she always WAS the main lead.

**Me**: (pouts) You both sound so dreary! Even you Hizumi.

**Hizumi**: What? I'm not dreary! (pulls on Ayumu's arm and points at Me) Ayumu tell her I'm not dreary!

**Ayumu**: (looks at Hizumi) Hizumi you are being rude.

**Hizumi**: I am not!

**Me**: Anyway~! Next chapter things begin to come to the surface! And another character joins the cast. Although he doesn't have much o f a personality.

**Ayumu**: If you are talking about Vero he's right next to you. (points to an angry, darkhaired kid)

**Me**: Shit! Where'd you come from?

**Vero**: (just glares at her silenty and walks off)

**Me**: (sweat drops) Well that was anti climatic...

**Ayumu+Hizumi**: Yeah.

**Ayumu**: Wait. Why'd you mention that girl last chapter?

**Me**: ...You never could remember Hiyono's name. For that I blame your brother Ayumu...

Anyways~! That's all for now! See you in the next chapter of 'Light and Shadow'!


End file.
